


Guardian Angel

by Bunabelle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Bullying, There's some implied Michi/Mel, if you squint hard enough - Freeform, no beta we die like men, not much though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunabelle/pseuds/Bunabelle
Summary: Her mother always told her that everyone had a guardian angel out there to protect them. She was never one to really believe in her mother's religious ramblings until a peer comes to her rescue.





	Guardian Angel

She should be used to this by now.   
  
The taunting.   
  
The name-calling.    
  
It was a constant in her life at this point. She could never really be too upset with them, figuring they were just as scared and unsure of life as she was.    
  
But seeing the journal she had been working so hard on for so long in tatters on her desk, there was no helping the tears that fell. Maybe this treatment was punishment for something she had done in a past life? The laughter of her peers was certainly making her think so.    
  
Before she could start feeling sorry for herself, the sound of a book slamming on the desk next to hers echoed through the room. A girl not much taller than herself was standing next to Michiko now, an intimidating aura radiating from her regardless of her stature.    
  
“Do you idiots think these kinds of things are funny? Is your life so pathetic and boring that you choose to use your time bullying a peer?” Her voice was deep, smooth and commanding. There was no denying she meant business.    
  
Michiko took a moment to muster all her courage to finally look up, wanting to at least know what her savior looked like. She would be lying if she said her heart didn’t skip a beat when she finally did.    
  
She was breath-taking. Her long, white curls fell gracefully from her shoulders, perfectly framing her face. Pale, flawless skin with minimal but expertly applied makeup. Perfectly manicured hands rested on her well-defined hips as she shot the others a piercing glare. Curves in all the right places, certainly much more than Michiko had as far as she was concerned. All of Michiko’s mind was just captured by this girl’s beauty.    
  
_ What was someone like her doing standing up for me?  _ She thought to herself.   
  
“Who the hell do you think you are? This has nothing to do with you!” One of the boys stated firmly. It made Michiko want to crawl into a hole and disappear. She hated being such a nuisance.    
  
“Hmm, I don’t believe that’s what I asked, now is it? I hope you all realize that these classrooms do have cameras. Maybe you’re all too dense to notice them, but I’m sure they noticed you. I’m sure they caught the ones who did this to her, ya know~?”   
  
The four across the room from them shared a nervous glance at that. Michiko looked around the room, spotting the camera in one of the corners. She had almost forgotten that those were there. It seems her bullies forgot about them as well.    
  
“Now get out of here. Unless you want me to bring this up to our teachers or the principal~?”    
  
With this warning, the four rushed out, muttering profanities at the two girls as they left.    
  
There was a small moment of silence before her savior spoke again, letting out a soft sigh before doing so.    
  
“Hey, are you alright now?”   
  
The aggressive demeanor from before vanished so quickly it almost gave Michiko whiplash, in awe at the friendly and warm aura now coming from the other girl. Her heart wasn’t prepared for the sudden direct eye-contact, seeing her face so much more clearly now was making her knees weak.    
  
Just like her tears, she couldn’t help the blush that rose to her cheeks when the other pulled out a handkerchief to gently pat her eyes dry. One hand was tenderly cupping her cheek while the other was trying its best to dry her tears. Any words Michiko wanted to reply with vanished from her mind when she noticed the care and concern in her pink eyes.   
  
“If you want, I can help you make a new journal, yeah? We can try and salvage as much as we can from your old one!” So positive. Such a ray of sunshine.   
  
The light behind the other’s head almost made it look like she had a halo glowing above her head.    
  
God how she wished she didn’t cry so easily, breaking down into tears right before this girl she barely knew.    
  
“H-Hey! There’s no need to cry, okay? I’ll make sure they won’t hurt you anymore, yeah?”    
  
It wasn’t what she expected, being pulled into a hug by her, but damn if it wasn’t just what she needed.  _ She must be used to giving these kinds of comforting hugs. Her arms are so warm. I feel so safe.  _ It was strange really, to let herself melt into this embrace but there was something about this girl, something that made her feel like nothing could hurt her when she was in her arms. It had been so long since she’d felt such a loving touch.    
  
Though it was done to help stop the tears, it only made her cry even harder.    
  
“There, there. You’re going to be okay.”    
  
Michiko felt a hand run through her hair, softly caressing her head as her cheek was rested against her peer’s chest. It felt like the kind of hug a mother or big sister would give to comfort. As much as she hated feeling like she was imposing on her, she couldn’t bring herself to pull away from such an amazing feeling.    
  
“Do you want me to walk you to the nurse so we can get you a warm washcloth for your eyes?”    
  
When she asks like that, when she’s holding her like this, there’s no way Michiko can bring herself to say no. With a silent nod, she allows herself to be ushered away by this girl, clutching her now ruined journal to her chest as they walked.    
  
Maybe her mother was right.   
  
Maybe she had finally met her angel. 


End file.
